Murdonia
Brief on Murdonian History c1000: Chulan Empire expands, enveloping nomadic and settled peoples in the region later known as Murdonia. c1300: Height of Chulan Empire. c1500: Internal conflicts weaken Chulan, several regions begin to struggle for independence from the empire. 1525: Giovanni Murdock born to wealthy traders. 1550:Murdock becomes leader of his local militants, forsaking his fealty to the Empire in search for a better way to provide for his people. 1555: Chulan Empire cedes region to forces led by Giovanni Murdock, later known as Praetor Murdock of the Free Republic of Murdonia.. 1725: Murdonia becomes an Empire under Titus Levine. Expands borders swallowing entire continent of Alimanga in conflicts for 60 years. Murdonia emerges as dominant state in the Murdonish Empire, with all of Alimanga subject to Levine's grandson Horatio. 1825: Murdonish Empire becomes a Monarchy as a direct descendent of Murdock, John Manning (renamed King John Murdock I in deference to his ancestor), seizes power from the Levine dynasty. 1899: Murdonia recognises right of ethnic minorities from subject states to choose whether they should remain under Murdonia's rule or not. Several states secede from the kingdom, but the majority remain. 1920: Murdonia struggles with the class system, a peaceful revolution occurs in which the monarch, King John II, agrees to relinquish power to a democratically elected parliament. This becomes the Federation of Murdonia in 1935. Murdonia makes leaps forward in research, the benefits are reaped in advances in social sciences and technological advances. Murdonia outstrips its fellow nations in research by decades as its society dedicates itself to providing a fair and equal life for all. By 1950 the federation included all the former states of the Empire. 1960: Murdonia begins missions into space, brings an end to the World War engulfing the other continents and founds the Global Council, which forces nations to follow more sustainable paths to advancing their goals. 1980: Murdonian scientists conduct experiments in extra-universal physics in deep space. The products of these tests allow Murdonian ships to travel almost instantaneously from one point in the universe to another, as well as enabling instant communication across the universe. 1990: Murdonian space engineers create wormwholes enabling the whole population to travel to already settled planets. Murdonia's continent is vacated by its entire population, tired of the futile attempts to bring reason to their neighbours. 2000-2050: A global war occurs, with all sides destroying each other. Murdonian historians researching their past discover the ruins of their ancestor's cousins on a field trip in 2200. c2500: Murdonian scientists declare their homeworld to be safe for recolonization. 2510: A small expedition of historosociety enthusiasts returns to settle Alimagna and build a new Murdonian Federation. 2550/Present: Populated by descendents of original expedition, along with further expeditions which settled in Murdonia and created other sister nations on nearby planets. Murdonia describes the nation which occupies the Murdonians home planet, now just called Murdonia. Although contact is rare between the neo-Murdonians and their trans-universal cousins, there is still support for these 'poor relatives' from across the Murdoniverse (systems where the Spacer-Murdonians reside). This nation has joined the New League of Nations to actively encourage other nations to advance peacefully. Politics Religions Education Economy/Business Science & Technology International/Interstellar Affairs Military Peoples & Cultures